Dancing On My Own
by Gremer
Summary: Dantana's relationship from Brittany's eyes. After being at MIT for some months and still hurt about Santana's and her break up Brittany decides to take a trip somewhere not knowing that she would see Santana again but is she ready to see her with someone new...
1. Chapter 1: Her Face

**Dancing On My Own**

Dantana's relationship from Brittany's eyes. After being at MIT for some months and still hurt about Santana's and her break up Brittany decides to take a trip somewhere not knowing that she would see Santana again but is she ready to see her with someone new...

**Chapter One: Her Face**

The last couple of days were hard for Brittany, she had been studying hard for her exams but couldn't manage to concentrate. She had recently been going through old pictures of her and her friends from McKinley, when she saw her again...Santana.

Brittany stared at her face for what seemed and eternity. she remembered every detail of her former girlfriend and how she made her feel.

Her face was hovering in her head again, distracting her from everything she did.

"Why does this have to happen now?" "Aggg!" The frustration she felt was getting on her nerves. She stopped reading the book she had in front of her. "Maybe I should go out and get some coffee.", she thought.

Brittany grabbed her bag and left for the nearest Coffee Bean. She asked for the usual when something or better yet someone caught her eye... "It can't be..." She turned her way to have a better look and saw this beautiful dark haired girl. "She looks so much like her", she thought almost dropping her coffee in surprise of the remarkable similarities between the girl and Santana. "I have to get a grip on myself", she shook awake from her thoughts bumping straight into her friend Ashley.

"Whoa!" "Watch where your going there sweety" said Ashley.

She was shocked and embarrassed "Sorry Ash. I did see you there"

"It's alright, no harm done. By the way, what were you so distracted on anyway?" Ashley asked curiously, leading Brittany to one of the tables.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of so much studying" she lied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're lying!" " I know you better than that Britt, what is it?"

"It's just...I..." She couldn't put her feelings into words.

"It's her, isn't it? You miss her, don't you?" Brittany's eyes began to fill with tears, she couldn't speak. She thought she was over her but it only took a picture to break her again.

"Oh honey, it's ok." Ashley hugged Brittany, while she cried into her arms. "Everything is going to be alright, we've been through this before."

"I'm...so...sorry...I thought...I was over her...but...she...I...miss her...so much...she...broke...my...heart..." Brittany sobbed. Ashely had heard this many times before for many nights. She liked Santana but still couldn't forgive her for breaking Brittany's heart.

"Hon, it's ok." Brittany sobbed even more. "Hey, listen. Why don't we take a trip somewhere to help you get your mind off things?" Ashely had an idea, she wasn't going to take this anymore, she wanted her friend to have closure. "Let me just take care of a few things and we could be on our way by tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Mmm...Ash...I can't...I have exams to take..and..." Brittany was clearly mortified about leaving her studies behind but looked a lot calmer. "But on the other hand I can't even concentrate thinking about her..." And again her eyes stated to water.

"Babe, we'll work it out, ok. Besides, when are your exams?" Ashely asked trying to get Brittany's mind off Santana.

"In two weeks" Brittany's sobs were getting more and more in control.

"Great! We'll just have to get back here in time! I'll help you study. Lets go, what do you say?" Said Ashley trying to convince Brittany again.

"You think it will help?" Asked Brittany.

"Sure it will, trust me." Said Ashely winking and making Brittany crack a smile.

"Thanks Ash and sorry for wetting your shirt." Said Brittany smiling coyly.

"It's fine hon. I had to get it washed anyway, thanks for doing half that part." This time Brittany laughed fully."Well lets get you back home so we can pack and get ready for our trip."

"Ok" Brittany smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Coyote Ugly

Chapter Two: Coyote Ugly

New York, after returning from Regionals. Santana couldn't stop thinking about Brittany's last hug and how all the silent between them was full with so many unspoken emotions. She thought she was ok with their breakup but apparently she was mistaken or confused, she didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that she still had no idea what to do with her new life in New York and had so much free time to think. At first leaving Louisville seemed like a good idea but now she wasn't so sure she had made the right choice. Suddenly, Rachel and Kurt walked into the apartment after a day at NYADA. Santana was siting on the couch apparently daydreaming. Rachel looked at Kurt, worried.

"Hey Santana! Did you have a nice day?" Rachel said while laying her keys in the table.

"Hmmm? Uhh...yeah! Great! Gotta go." Santana abruptly stood up and walked towards the door, she didn't feel like talking to her roommates right now.

"Hmmm ok...lock up when you return ok? And be careful out there..." Rachel was genuinely worried about Santana since they got back from Regionals.

"Yeah, mom..." Santana rolled her eyes while she walked out into the night.

"What's up with that one?" Said Kurt.  
"I don't know...but she has to do something else than stick around here all day. It's making her even more bitter..." Now Rachel sounded concerned, yet slightly fed up.

"Come on, she'll figure it out soon...hopefully." Kurt went to his room.

Santana was walking down an unknown street pondering when she dumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Fuck! Sorry about that...I wasn't paying attention..." Santana wasn't one to apologize but she was in an unknown area and wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"That's fine, no harm done. Name's Kat by the way" The girl stuck out her hand to shake Santana's.

"Santana" she shook the girls' hand, it was cold yet soft.

"So, what brings you to this fine neighborhood at these late hours?" Said Kat with a flirty smile.

Santana panicked, she wasn't really going any where but didn't want to sound like a dork, so she quickly looked around and said the first thing that came to her head. "Hmm just heading over to..." She looked at the sign. "...Coyote Ugly for a drink."

"Well you're in luck! I own the place." Kat smiled genuinely and escorted Santana into the place.

"It's a packed night?" Santana yelled. "Nice place."

"I see its your first time here, so drinks' on me. Kitty! Hey Kitty! Get this lovely lady a beer!" She told a beautiful blond girl.

"Coming right up." Kitty winked at Santana.

"Enjoy the show darling." Kat said while the girls were getting on the bar ready to sing.

Santana had found her place and was glad she did. She had a great time that night, all thoughts of Brittany and Regionals wasted away with drinks, singing and dancing. She felt at home...or she thought it was... The next day Santana walked into the apartment, still a little tipsy.

"I got a job!" She said to Rachel and Kurt's surprise.

Little did Santana know that working there wouldn't last long, that she'd end up in NYADA's dance extension program and working at a restaurant were she would meet a special someone...

-  
Hey guys! I'm really surprised you liked the beginning of my story. It was just going to be a Oneshot but I got a bunch of ideas flowing and it turned out to be longer than I expected. This is my first fic. So I really hope you guys keep reading. I promise I'll get to the point soon, I just wanted to fill in some things Glee left out first. Have a nice night! :)


End file.
